A Christmas Wish
by horse-nerd
Summary: Sam's every Christmas wish comes true. Sake. One-shot.


**Early Christmas present! MERRY CHRISTMAS! :)**

* * *

A fresh blanket of snow covered everything and anything in its reach; erasing all traces of human contact to the world, cleansing it into a shiny white wonder. Sam couldn't wait to go and put her mark on it. Snow angels and hoof prints. Boot prints and paw prints. She smiled tugging on one final layer, making sure that it was still possible to function. Instead of her Stentson she pulled on her fuzzy snow hat, she put on her thick waterproof gloves, grabbed her heavy boots and snuck outside making sure the door didn't slam behind her.

The cold bit at any expose skin and Sam blew air out of her mouth watching it cloud up in front of her. She shivered and sat on the porch steps to pull on her boots. The sky was still pink, the sun a deep orange, and the fields glistened. Everyone was still asleep, it was Christmas, and her family was in no rush to get up. It was the one day they could have an excuse to sleep in, instead of waking up at the ungodly hour they usually do. But Sam woke early, but not for presents--for him. She knew she had to see him, it was Christmas and he deserved a gift just like everyone else.

Sam hopped off the porch steps and landed with a soft crunch into the snow. It was up to her mid-calf and Sam was happy she wore that extra layer, because by the time she made it to the barn her first layer was soaked through. She pushed the barn door open just a crack so she could squeeze in without getting all the horses excited. The door was like an omen, if it was opened, they were fed, and Sam didn't want them to wake everyone up with their noisy nickering and snorts. Ace, however, popped his head over the stall door and pricked his ears up in Sam's direction. He gave a soft nicker and Sam shushed him afraid he would get the other horses started. Luckily, most of them were still munching on last nights hay, Sam had thrown them extra last night for this reason.

"Don't worry, boy. I brought you a Christmas treat," Sam dug in her pocket for one of the two apples she had buried in there. She pulled it out and twirled it in front of his nose. He bobbed his head and pawed impatiently until Sam finally gave it to him. He greedily gobbled it up leaving Sam only his left over drool, which he eventually licked up.

"We're going to see a friend. That ok?" She asked even though Ace really had no say. He ignored her any way, prodded her for more treats, and snorted angrily when she left him to get her tack. She had brushed him the night before so she wouldn't have to spend time doing that this morning, now she only needed to tack him up and check his feet. She quickly threw his saddle blanket on, then the saddle; she did up the girth and checked it again after bridling him. He gave her an angry look when she tightened it and Sam laughed rubbing him between the ears.

"Don't want to lose me in this snow. Then who will bring you apples?" Ace stomped his foot in reply and Sam rolled her eyes before leading him out of his stall. A few other horses peeked over their doors in curiosity but didn't make a sound. Sam was grateful and couldn't help but think this was sort of like a Christmas gift to her.

Ace jigged a little, the cool morning air making him frisky. Sam just tsked at him and swung into the saddle. She pulled her scarf around her face some and squeezed Ace into a walk. He tried hopping through the snow at first but Sam calmed him and made him walk. She took him across the bridge slowly making sure not to slip. Once on the crisp playa she asked him to jog. He tossed his head playfully and tried to canter.

"Ace, quit it!" Sam said making him settle into a jog that was a little jarring at first. Soon he relaxed and Sam was able to also. She gazed into the undisturbed playa and found it peaceful. Its quiet barren beauty showing just how wild it was. Happy that Ace was sure-footed and starting to listen; she kicked him into a lope before slowly pushing him into a slow gallop. Ace tossed his head friskily; happy to be going the speed he wanted to since Sam had gotten on him. His short legs ate at the ground and spit snow in every direction. The cold wind made Sam's eyes water but she couldn't help but feel exhilarated. She smiled and whooped. Ace gave a playful buck and Sam laughed; she supposed they were both feeling good about this freeing run.

She pulled Ace back to a walk, finally finding what she was looking for. His home, his hideout...the Phantom's secret valley. Sam let out a shrill whistle that she had started using to call him. A few minutes passed before she spotted him emerging from the passage. His white coat blended so perfectly to the snow, Sam couldn't but think him as a dream. He moved so gracefully through the snow, skillfully placing his steps so he wouldn't slip. He truly looked like a Phantom.

"Zanzibar," Sam breathed once he was close. His ears perked in acknowledgement and he snorted. "I brought you something big guy."

She carefully climbed off of Ace; ground tying him before walking slowly to the wild stallion. He stamped his foot impatiently as if telling her to hurry up and Sam smiled. She reached into her pocket, peaking his curiosity, and pulled out a shiny red apple. She twirled it still standing some ways from him. He watched it, then he watched her, then he watched the apple again before finally closing the gap. He took a leaping step forward, startling Sam enough to make her take a small step back. He put his nose to the apple, sniffing and snorting at it before taking a bite. Slowly, he chewed as if processing it, and then he bobbed his head and snatched the rest from her hand. Sam giggled as he nudged her with his nose, looking for more, and acting nothing like a wild horse.

Sam was positively glowing in his presence. Happiness swelled inside of her threatening to burst. She wanted so badly to wrap her arms around him and never let go. Satisfied with his search, the Phantom snorted and turned to leave. Sam felt like her happiness was flushed away. He stopped and looked back at her; feeling a little silly, Sam waved. He trotted back and lowered his head to Sam, sticking his nose into her upturn palms and resting his forehead on her chest. Hesitantly, she took away one hand, scratched him behind the ear, and was happy to see he didn't flinch or run off. She sat there for a bit with him, scratching and hugging, kissing and whispering compliments to him. But all too soon, he decided it was time to go and spun galloping back to his valley and disappearing into the snow.

She stared after him; finally, sighing, she called Ace over and mounted back up. She alternated between a walk and jog on the way home, happy that she had gotten to see him, sad that it had to end. She thought of a life where she had never had an accident, where she would still have her Zanzibar and life would be simple. Lost in her thoughts, she wasn't ready for Ace to spook.

He leapt to the left unseating Sam and in panic she grabbed for his mane but he took off causing Sam to fly backwards and land rolling in the snow. Luckily, the deep snow made the impact soft, but on the down side, the snow was cold. Sam lay in the cold snow a little shocked but unhurt. She couldn't believe she fell off...on Christmas! Could she catch a break? Despite the cold and slight aggravation Sam laughed. Merry Christmas! She thought.

She couldn't stop laughing and on a whim; she starting making a snow angel. Why not, she thought, she was already on the ground. She didn't have to worry about Ace; she knew he ran off, probably back to the ranch. At least it wasn't too far of a trek now; she just hoped her family wouldn't get worried.

She jumped at the sound of a snort. She lifted her head from the snow to find a dark muzzle sniffing her boot. How could she not hear a horse coming? The big black horse's ears drooped to the side as if she were bored and aggravated. A tall figure sat on top looking down at Sam and even though his black Stentson shadowed his face Sam knew he was smirking.

Jake hopped off a Witch and patted her neck, she snorted and Sam swore that if horses could roll their eyes Witch would do it often. Sam put her head back down; she lied still and waited for whatever he had to say. His boots crunched in the snow, one coming close to Sam's face and causing the powdery snow into disturbance, some of it spraying in Sam's face. He crouched down next to her and pushed his hat off his head so he could get better look at Sam. His dark eyes sparkled with amusement and his lips, red from the cold, twitched, and hinting at a smile. His ebony ponytail was flaked with snow and his cheeks where flushed from the cold too. Sam stayed quiet with a straight face. Jake raised an eyebrow and gave her an inquiring look.

"Thought I'd find you here," he stated, his voice filled with amusement as if he was holding back laughter.

Sam wrinkled her forehead, confused. "What out in the playa?" She asked, annoyed that he was amused, surely at her.

"No. On the ground," he said finally allowing a smile. Sam threw snow at him but the powdery stuff just fluttered to the ground not even reaching him.

"Shut up. I was making a snow angel," she said waving her arms up and down for emphasis.

"Am I to assume you walked out here?" He asked still sounding quite entertained.

"It was a good day for one...," Sam muttered glaring at the sky.

"Funny, 'cause I could have sworn I saw Ace's tracks coming out this way."

"Yeah, well he is rather attached to me, probably followed me all the way out here got bored and went home," Sam said sarcastically still not looking at Jake, though she knew he was smiling.

"Not without dumping his package first," Jake teased. Sam glared at him finally and was about to snap at him but he continued talking. "And speaking of packages, I brought you something. So you better be nice Brat."

Sam's glare faded and she smiled excited. She sat up. "You brought me something?"

He nodded and glanced at her snow angel; he stood and offered Sam his hand. "That angel's no good if it's got boot prints in it," he said gruffly as if trying to hide his nice gesture.

Sam smiled, remembering. "I told you that."

He shrugged sheepishly, trying to play it off as if it were nothing. "C'mon Brat, it's freezing out here."

"Ok but it's Christmas, can you give that stupid nick name a rest?" She said taking both of his hands. He pulled her up fast and Sam squeaked; he swung her into his arms so he was carrying her bridal style.

"Sure thing, Sam," he said grinning like a tom cat. Sam blushed realizing she was clutching him around the neck and let her grip loosen. Her heart was racing threatening to burst from her rib cage and she hoped--as they stood there in silence--that Jake couldn't hear it.

"Um, you can put me down now," she said uncertainly and Jake let her go almost making her fall to her bum again. "Gently!"

He shrugged. "You didn't specify."

"Keep smiling and I'll-"

"Remember what I said about being nice_, Sam_," he said reminding her of her gift.

She looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry," she apologized sweetly and looking at him through her lashes. He rolled his eyes and walked over to Witch; opening one of his saddle bags and pulling out a small box. Sam bounced on her toes in excitement and her teeth began to chatter a bit from the cold.

"What is it?" She asked hopping over to him and jumping away from Witch as she barred her teeth at her. "Be nice Witch!" She snapped and turned back to Jake; he handed her the box.

"Just open it," he said rubbing the back of his neck. Sam untied the bow with her teeth and lifted the lid and she gasped; pulling out a beautiful bracelet. It was handcrafted, with leather and colorful intricate patterns sewn into it and on top in calligraphy was her name.

"Oh, wow. Jake, this is amazing," she said breathlessly.

"I-uh-I made it," he admitted nervously.

Her eyes widened and she tore them away from the bracelet. "Seriously? It's incredible!" She pulled off her gloves and took the bracelet from the box. "Will you put it on?"

He nodded and took off his gloves; Sam handed him the bracelet. Sam's heart quickened as his finger tips brushed over her bare skin and she had to remind herself to breath normally. His fingers lingered on her wrist after he had put it on, his gaze resting on it.

"There," he said still staring at where his fingers lay on her arm.

Sam pulled her arm from his hands and launched herself at him. He caught her, surprised, before finally returning her embrace. Sam hugged him close and wrapped her legs around his waist, happy at him allowing her contact with him. She was surprised he didn't pull away quickly and that he actually hugged her tight.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear and he shivered. Sam wondered if it was from the cold but she hoped it was from something else. She pulled back slightly to look at his face, she frowned.

"But I don't have anything for you...well I do...but it's at the house we could go back an-"

She was cut off by his lips, her eyes widened in surprise but she soon was kissing him back. Pulling him closer, kissing him passionately. Her toes curled in pleasure and her heart rejoiced inside her.

He pulled away a little so his forehead rested on hers. He was breathless but like Sam, he was smiling.

"You're what I want for Christmas." He said making Sam shiver.

She smiled and kissed him again her every Christmas wish coming true.

She pulled away briefly to whisper to his lips. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
